


Facebook Official

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: Facebook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: What about jin and takeda get together after cassie plays a prank she thought would go differently but she gets super pumped about how it ended anyways.</p><p>Cassie hacks into Jin's Facebook and makes him and Takeda Facebook official</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Official

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/128198771146/what-about-jin-and-takeda-get-together-after

“Jin!” Takeda hissed as he grabbed Jin’s arm, “Excuse me,” he smiled at Lao, then pulled Jin aside. “What the fuck is this?” he shoved the phone in Jin’s hands.

“What?” Jin looked at the phone dumbly.

“Read it!” Takeda frowned at him.

Jin scanned the page on the running app. He paled.

 _Kung Jin is now in a relationship with Takahashi Takeda_ , said the post on Takeda’s feed. It had  _several_  likes, and a lot of comments of congratulations, and people telling them that it was about time they got together.

“You said you weren’t ready for this!”

“I didn’t do this!” said Jin helplessly. He stared at the phone’s screen, then at Takeda’s furious face, then back on the phone again. But it was his profile that posted it.

Takeda swiped the phone from his hand. “Of all the times you choose to do something stupid, it had to be now, in front of everybody! You said we’d do this properly! You said you’d sit Lao and Kang down for this!”

“I didn’t do it, I swear!” he frantically pressed his hands all over the possible pockets his outfit had, feeling for his phone. It wasn’t with him.

Takeda’s brows met. They agreed they wouldn’t do this, and would tell their elders about it when Jin was ready to tell them. “So help me, Jin, I will—”

“My phone isn’t with me!” Jin reached into the pockets of his pants. “It’s not with me!”

Takeda took a deep breath as his fury abated. He checked the post again. _Fifteen minutes ago_ , it said, and he, Lao, and Jin had been chatting the last twenty minutes or so, which meant that it really wasn’t Jin who posted that revelation.

“So,” Johnny put an arm around Jin’s shoulders as he grinned and winked at the two boys. “Who’s pitching?” he took a sip from his wine glass,

“Oh my god,” Jin put his face to his hands in humiliation, and Takeda just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  

“Congratulations!” Sonya approached them with a big, sincere smile and squeezed Takeda’s shoulder. “About time!” she said before turning to Johnny. “And Cage, stop embarrassing the kids,” she took the wine glass from him, and dragged him away from them.

“Thank you, Ms. Blade,” said Takeda reluctantly, unsure of what to think of the immediate acceptance.

“Finally!” Kang exclaimed from the other side of the living room.

“Since when?” Lao asked as he curiously perused the post that was visible from the phone Jacqui was showing him.

“Since forever, Lao, can’t believe you didn’t pick up on it,” Kang beamed as he raised his wine glass. “To Jin and Takeda,”

The two looked around, and saw friends and family raising their glasses to them. “To Jin and Takeda,” they repeated, all of them looking excited and relieved at the same time.  

“Better this than that awkward talk like you wanted,” Hanzo appeared out of nowhere, making Takeda jump. His foster father handed them tall glasses of champagne.

Takeda sighed. “I didn’t want Jin to feel pressured,”

“Pressure might have been better than an ambush,” Jin downed the drink in one go. “I can’t believe we got Facebook official without talking about it. I honestly thought Lao was going to kill me,”

“For what? For being gay?” said Lao, appearing at Jin’s side. He refilled Jin’s glass. “That’s like saying I’d disown you for something you can’t control, like breathing. But seriously though, just out of curiosity, who’s uh…the receiver?”

“Okay, I’m out,” Jin set the glass down on the nearest surface and went out the door.

“Excuse me,” Takeda went after Jin.

“Can you please at least try to be the cool adult for once?” Hanzo chuckled.

“I was just asking!”

Cassie giggled, putting Jin’s phone back where she found it. “Well, that didn’t turn out the way you wanted, better even, but now do you believe me that he’s _way_  out of your league?”

Jacqui frowned and crossed her arms. “Shut up,”


End file.
